tonymeetsjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Bill was one of the 7 camp counselours killed by Mrs. Voorhees in the orginal Friday the 13th movie. In 1979, Bill was hierd as a camp counselour by Steve Christy due to Camp Crystal Lake's opening a few weeks later. After relaxing on the bridge where co-worker Ned Rubinstein faked a drowning to get a kiss from Brenda, he was called by Alice Hardy when she found a snake inside her cabin. After a short time of chaos where all the camp counselours tried to get the snake only getting scared by it, Bill finally killed it by hacking it apart. Later, he was seen when a police officer enterd Camp Crystal Lake to find the town crazy Crazy Ralph. After a storm svept over the camp, after playing guitar, he, Alice and Brenda played strip monoply while smoking weed and drinking beer. After Brenda leaved to sleep, Bill went to the generator shed to check the generators. Seeing it's fine he walks back to the main cabin. Once he return, Alice tells him she heard Brenda scream and that she saw the lights at the archarey range turn on, causing them both to go looking for Brenda. When entering her cabin, they finds a bloody axe used to kill Marcie Cunningham in Brendas bed making them worried. After searching for them, they discovers that they are all gone and that the cars and telephones are dead. Trying to calm down Alice who at the time was ready to walk back to the camp, he told her that they should wait for Steve's return. After a while, the light goes off in the main cabin and Bill goes to the generator shed to check the generators while Alice tries to sleep. When she wakes up a few hours later, she discovers that the lights still is off and that Bill hasn't return yet. When she exits the generator shed after looking for Bill there, she finds Bill's body pinned to the door of the shed with arrows and with a slit throat causing her to scream in terror. In the orginal script, Bill's body was seen at the end of the film hanging in a tree by the main cabin, rocking slowly in the sun. That scene was however removed from the film, and the scene with Jason popping up from the lake, grabbing Alice was added. Trivia *Played by Harry Crosby, the famous singer Bing Crosbys son *Tony meets Jason character Thomas's death and some of his actions in the end was added to the Tony meets Jason character Tony. *In Tony meets Jason, Bill's machete was found in Cabin C by Jack. Unlike the real movie, his machete in Tony meets Jason was marked with a B. *In Tony meets Jason, his body was found by Tony. *Adrienne King, who played Alice was not allowed to see Harry's makeup, so when you hear her scream when she sees Bill's body, he reaction was real and she was really terrifierd. *The makeup Harry Crosby had during his death scene accidently ran down to his eyes causing him to get a huge pain. That's why his eyes appears to be wrinkling in the closeup. Category:Characters Category:Camp Counselours Category:Characters in the orginal Friday the 13th series Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Bodies found Category:Off-Screen deaths Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees